


Babygirl

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Office, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay, babygirl. Your office door is locked. It’s time to play.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure eight thousand people have already written this kink with this pairing... but it's just so perfect, I had to do one too. Thanks immensely to ariestess for the beta!

“Babygirl.” His breath is hot on the back of her neck.

She jumps three feet in the air. “Derek Morgan, do not sneak up on people like that. You scared me.”

“Did I? Good.” His fingers stroke the sides of her neck lightly. All the hairs on her body stand on end. “It’s okay, babygirl. Your office door is locked. It’s time to play.”

She closes her eyes and sucks in a deep breath. There are some things the rest of the team, however much she loves them, does not need to know, and one of them is this: sometimes, when the conditions are right, her god of chocolate thunder is also her Master. And he’s just told her that the conditions are right.

She could disagree, of course. But she doesn’t want to.

“Now get your fine ass up off that chair and let your Master sit down. You’ve been a bad girl, Penelope.”

She jumps up immediately. Her palms are sweaty, her tongue is dry, her panties are soaked.

“I’m sorry, Master,” she says, watching him with wide eyes as he settles himself into her chair. The muscles of his arms ripple deliciously.

He smiles up at her. “You’re not sorry.” There’s threat in his purring voice.

She swallows, and says, “I am sorry, Master. I won’t do it again, whatever it is. Just tell me what I did wrong, and I promise I’ll fix it next time. Please, Master, I swear.” She really isn’t very good at humble and contrite. But she keeps trying, because it amuses them both.

He crooks his finger at her, and she bends down until he can grab her chin, which he does. “You know what you did wrong.”

She’s honestly not sure what it is today. “I don’t remember, Master. Please, take pity on me.”

He smirks, and she melts, but somehow keeps standing. “I gave you an order, babygirl. One simple order, and you couldn’t even do that. Can’t even behave when your Master tells you to.”

Oh. Right. She feels her cheeks warming at the memory. He would take that as an excuse, wouldn’t he? Well, it’s a good one. “I’m sorry, Master. I’ll do better next time.”

“Oh, you’re not sorry. Not yet. But you will be.” He lets go of her chin to adjust the arm rests on the chair, pushing them down and out of the way. Then his strong hands take hold of her shoulders and maneuver her so she’s lying facedown across his lap, her breasts resting against his thigh and her feet precariously pressed on the floor at an angle that is only possible because of her mile-high heels.

“You can clasp your hands together or hold the chair, but you may not touch me,” he says, then he’s inching her skirt up her thighs. She tries not to squirm. She had to wear a tight one today, didn’t she? It feels like it’s taking forever for him to pull it up, and the skin of her thighs is becoming more sensitive with every touch.

Finally he has the skirt up over her hips and bends in to take a long, satisfied sniff. She clasps her hands together to keep them from trembling or clutching his leg. Then he hooks his fingers in the sides of her lacy panties and pulls them down. Her breath is coming in sharp little pants. “Such a fine, pretty ass,” he says. “I’ll try not to damage it.”

She barely has time to wonder if that means what she thinks it means before the first slap comes down on her left ass cheek. She yelps and flails, immediately losing her balance and grabbing out with her hands. They find his leg, and she holds on for dear life.

“What did I say, babygirl?” he growls.

She gulps. “Sorry, Master,” she says, quickly letting go of his leg, even though it is a very nice leg. She has to stretch to reach the chair in a way that helps with her balance, but at least she doesn’t feel like she’s going to fall off his lap now.

“Oh, you’re not sorry. Not yet.” The shiver that pronouncement wakes in her is delicious, but she doesn’t have time to savor it before a second slap comes down, perfectly on the same spot that he had slapped before. She imagines him aiming for a bright red hand mark on her ass and squirms.

“Like that, do you?” he mutters, and slaps her right cheek.

“Yes, Master,” she manages through her panting.

“You’re such a bad girl.” Slap. “Can’t even understand when you’re being punished.” Slap. “How will I ever teach you—” slap “—to listen?”

Her knuckles are white with the effort of hanging onto the chair, and she honestly doesn’t know how she’s managed to not fall off his lap yet, unless it’s through sheer force of will, because she does not want any excuse for this to stop. “You’re just going to have to punish me harder, Master.”

“Impertinent.” Slap, slap. Her ass is tingling and she knows it’s bright red now. Her breath is hitching and she can’t manage her usual patter. How does he always do this to her?

There are several more slaps in quick succession, and then his hand slides down between her thighs. He rubs her folds gently with one finger. She hadn’t realized how much she’d been spreading her legs. She moans and presses against his touch—it’s like electricity against her skin.

He chuckles. “What do you want, babygirl?”

“You know what I want.” Her voice is quick, high-pitched. He continues his light rubbing, adding another finger, but it is nowhere near enough.

“Do I?” He caresses her ass with his other hand, soothing the fiery skin. “I think I want to hear you beg for it, babygirl.”

“Please, Master.” She gulps and presses back against his fingers, but she can’t get leverage. “Please, I want you to fuck me.”

“Like this?” He slides one finger into her cunt, rubbing back and forth in the slickness, and she shrieks with unfulfilled pleasure.

“More…”

“More?”

“More, please, master.”

“How’s this?” He slides in another finger.

She moans and arches as much as she can. “Yes, please, please…”

“Or maybe this.” His thumb presses hard against her clit.

She shrieks and arches up again, losing one of her shoes as her foot slides off the floor. She manages to grab the edge of her desk with her toes, spreading her legs as wide as she can. “Yes, Master, please, oh, you always know what to do, you know how to make me feel good…”

She’s been reduced to utter babble, but she doesn’t mind as Derek chuckles and rubs her clit, circling it with hard, smooth strokes, his fingers pumping in and out of her vagina. In the end all that comes out is a single high-pitched cry as her orgasm comes. It leaves her shaking and limp, and she stays draped across his lap, waiting for whatever’s going to come next.

She hears him suck on his fingers, then he pats her ass gently. “All right. Play’s over.”

“Mmm,” she groans, not wanting to get up, but after a moment she finds her balance (and kicks off her other shoe) and does. She tugs her panties back into place and hops back up onto Derek’s lap, facing him this time.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Thanks, babygirl. I needed that.”

She laughs and cuddles up close to him, tucking her head under his chin. “You didn’t even get off.”

“Tough case. Kids. Playing with you’s enough.”

“Mmm.” She pats his chest. “I’m always here for you if you need me, hot stuff.”

“I know, babygirl.” He kisses the top of her head. “I know.”


End file.
